Journey of the Chosen One: Arc One
by AshKetchumTheChosenOne
Summary: Ash has finished the Unova League, and has decided to isolate himself from everyone, except his pokemon. Watch as he becomes stronger than ever before, and reinvents himself, completely. PowerfulAsh/SmartAsh. Rated T just to be safe.


**Heyo, alright, so this is my first fanfic, constructive reviews only please. c; Hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Thunderbolt = Pokemon Moves**

 _'Let's do this!' = Thoughts_

"Let's do this!" = Human Speech

 _"Yea!" = Pokemon Speech/ Telepathy (Mind talking cx)_

 _Dunno what to say here = Flashback_

Ash's Age: 14

* * *

Journey of the Chosen One: Arc One

Chapter One: The Beginning

* * *

Ash's POV

 _Flashback_

 _"Pikachu! Use **Quick Attack**!" I said. 'This battle is gonna be close.. I-I don't know if Pikachu will able to beat Cameron's Lucario..'_

 _"Once again, Ash strikes first!" The announcer said. The crowd was trembling with excitement at the awesome battle. Pikachu rushed across the field, and slammed into Lucario, knocking it back.  
_

 _"Alright Pikachu, **Quick Attack** one more time!" I commanded._

 _Once again, Pikachu rushed across the field, and smashed into Lucario, catching it off guard._

 _"And again!" I said, feeling close to winning._

 _For the third time since Pikachu had been called back to the field, he slammed into Lucario, sending it rolling backwards._

 _"Lucario!" Cameron yelled, concerned for his pokemon._

 _"Finish it up with **Iron Tail**!" I yelled to Pikachu, hoping he'd win this._

 _"Slide and dodge!" Cameron told Lucario._

 _Both not wanting to fail their trainings, performed their commands at lightning speed. Pikachu appeared above Lucario, his tail as hard as iron. He swung his tail down, hoping to hit Lucario on his head, but Lucario slid backwards, and dodged, making Pikachu hit the ground, hard._

 _"Pikaaa" Pikachu yelled in pain._

 _Lucario jumped back, waiting for Pikachu to appear from the dust the attack caused._

 _"Lucario! Jump up!" Cameron said. Lucario obeyed, and jumped high into the air._

 _"Look Pikachu, above you!" I warned my pokemon._

 _"Pika!" Pikachu yelled in surprise, seeing Lucario coming out of the sky, ready to slam into Pikachu. Pikachu tried to dodge until Cameron issued another command._

 _"Use **Force Palm**!" He said to Lucario. Pikachu had nearly escaped Lucario's attack, until Lucario touched Pikachu's back._

 _"Pi" Pikachu said, surprised. Lucario was pressing down on his back, both in mid-air._

 _They landed, and Pikachu looked at Lucario briefly, before an explosion happened, due to the **Force Palm**. Pikachu was sent flying, high into the air, until he crashed into the ground, causing more dust to appear, obscuring everyone's view of what happened._

 _"Pikachu, no!" I yelled, concerned for my pokemon, hoping he wasn't too injured._

 _As the dust cleared, Cameron gave Lucario another command. "Use **Aura Sphere**!"_

 _Seeing Pikachu was alright to battle, I gave him a command as well. " **Electro Ball** , let's go!"_

 _The two moves crashed into each other, cancelling themselves out and causing a huge explosion, kicking up dirt and smoke in the process, preventing anybody from seeing the outcome, or in the pokemon's case, their opponent. The outcome was both Pikachu and Lucario, getting knocked back._

 _"Pikachu/Lucario no!" I and Cameron shouted. After a few seconds, both pokemon got back up, seriously hurt, but still ready to battle._

 _"It's now a battle of will, as both pokemon struggle to their feet. This is a true clash of titans!" The announcer says, excitedly._

 _"Pikachu, go!" I tell my faithful companion._

 _"Lucario, **Force Palm**!" Cameron orders. Almost instantly Pikachu began to rush at Lucario, while Lucario jumps up, preparing his attack._

 _"Dodge it, quick!" I says to Pikachu. Pikachu heard me, and maneuvered himself to dodge Lucario's attack._

 _"Go after Pikachu!" Cameron said. Lucario quickly turned, and launched himself at the fleeing Pikachu. Lucario grabbed onto Pikachu's arm, surprising Pikachu._

 _" **Circle Throw** let's go!" Cameron commanded. Lucario spun Pikachu around and around, before throwing him skyward._

 _"Balance your body and tuck in your tail." I said to Pikachu. Pikachu followed my orders, and easily landed on the ground, unharmed._

 _"Use **Thunderbolt**!" I said to Pikachu. Pikachu quickly complied as he charged up the powerful attack._

 _"Pika.. Pika... CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu said, as he released the powerful electric attack. It hit Lucario, causing it to yell in pain, electrocuted by the attack._

 _"Unbelievable!" said Cameron, amazed by Pikachu's power so far into the battle._

 _As Lucario was falling, I commanded Pikachu once more. "Now Pikachu, **Quick Attack**!"_

 _"Pika!" Yelled Pikachu, a white glow surrounding him, before he slammed into the already injured Lucario, who grunted in pain._

 _"Lucario!" said Cameron, concerned. After the attack, Pikachu was swaying on his feet, hurt from all the battling._

 _"Hang in there and use **Iron Tail**." I said. Pikachu called out the first part of his name, before hardening his tail, and jumping into the sky, prepared to hit Lucario once more._

 _"Don't give up Lucario! **Use Copycat**!" Cameron yelled to his pokemon. Lucario, gritting his teeth in pain, stood up and copied Pikachu's **Iron Tail**. The two attacks slammed together, causing shockwaves to emit from the pokemon's attacks. The result was a lot of dust, preventing anybody from seeing the battle, or the result. The dirt cleared just in time for everyone to see Pikachu and Lucario to fall from the sky, clearly injured and worn out. _

_"Pikachu/Lucario!" I and Cameron yelled, concerned for their pokemon's well being._

 _"Pikachu AND Lucario have taken a lot of damage, who will be the first to get up." The announcer said._

 _"Grrr, are you seriously thinking that Lucario can be defeated? Of course not right? Please get up!" Cameron said._

 _"I believe in you buddy. Yea! I know you can get up! You can still battle!" I said, encouraging Pikachu. Pikachu, hearing my plea gritted his teeth in pain, and got up._

 _I was happy, seeing Pikachu getting up, still ready to battle. "Pikachu! Alright." I said._

 _"Has the winner been decided? Is Lucario through?" The announcer said, wondering if the battle was finally over, much like everyone in the crowd._

 _"No way, not done yet, LUCARIOOOOOOOO!" shouted Cameron, willing his pokemon to stand up. Lucario must've heard his trainer's plea, and slowly, got up off the ground, growling._

 _"And now Lucario's up on it's feet as well! This is true courage on display, unstoppable spirit." The announcer said, pumped up._

 _"Give it everything you've got left, **Electro Ball**!" I said to Pikachu, knowing this was the final attack. Pikachu quickly complied and charged up the attack, ready to launch it._

 _"Lucario! Show them your spirit with **Aura Sphere**!" Cameron said to his pokemon. Lucario too started to charge up his attack, waiting for his trainer's command to launch it._

 _"Do it now!" I and Cameron said to our pokemon._

 _The two attacks were launched from our pokemon, right into each other, pushing against one another, waiting to get the up ground. The attack caused both Lucario and Pikachu to be injured, sending them back a little. Me and Cameron were waiting to see what would happen._

 _The **A** **ura Sphere** broke through Pikachu's **Electro Ball** , and smashed into Pikachu, sending him flying. Pikachu crashed into the ground, bounced from the impact, and came to a still. Pikachu had fainted.. 'I failed.. I failed my pokemon..' I thought to myself._

 _"Pikachu's unable to battle, Lucario is the winner! Which means Cameron wins the match!" The referee said._

 _"Lucario has wrapped this up with **Aura Sphere** , so Cameron wins this fierce battle and joins our top four trainers as they move into the semi-finals!" The announcer said excited that the battle had finished. _

_"Lucario you did it! You really did it Lucario! They don't come any better than you!" Cameron said, rushing onto the field to celebrate with Lucario._

 _"You gave it your all Pikachu, you battled hard all the way to the end, and never gave up. Thanks so much." Ash said to a downtrodden Pikachu, which cheered Pikachu up._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

 _'I was so close.. but I failed.. I need to become stronger.. for everyone.'_ I thought, deciding that I needed to become better than what I was.

My stuff was already packed up.. everything I'd need. Clothes, my pokemon, my hat, and some food for the start of my training. I couldn't take my pokedex, the G-men would probably be able to track it, or even Professor Oak.

 _'Sorry everyone.. but I'm doing this for you, and for my pokemon, they deserve to be the best, which is why I'm going to help them reach that point.'_

"Come on Pikachu, let's go." I said to my faithful companion. _'Pikachu took the loss in Unova the hardest, so I'll have to make it up to him..'_

I set down the note to my mother on my bed, then walked outside.

"Charizard, come on out!" I said, sending out one my strongest pokemon. "Charizard, we're leaving this place, think you can help me find a good place I can train all my pokemon, even you?" I asked him. Charizard stared at me in the eyes, before nodding.

"Good, let's go, while we still have the cover of night." I said to him, before climbing onto his back, with Pikachu on my shoulder.

Charizard roared, before taking off into the night sky.

I looked down at the town I was born and grew up in. _'Goodbye, Mom, Professor Oak, Gary.. and everyone else. When I come back, I'll make sure I can be stronger, for all of you.'_

* * *

 **So? How was it? Review if you want to, but you'll want to, or I'll have my six level 100 Shiny Arceus' Hyper Beam you, and also, they're all legit, no hacks. cx Until next time, AKTOC, out.**


End file.
